rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Never Miss a Beat
"Never Miss a Beat" is the thirty-third episode of RWBY and the fifth episode of Volume 3. It premiered for Rooster Teeth sponsors on December 5th, 2015 and was made public on December 6th, 2015. Summary Russel Thrush and Sky Lark are easily defeated by Penny Polendina and her teammate, Ciel Soleil, in the doubles round of the Vytal Festival tournament. After the match, Ruby Rose catches up with Penny, who secretly tells her that she wishes to stay at Beacon Academy. While Ruby doesn't think James Ironwood and the Atlesian military would let her stay, Penny reassures her friend that she has a plan before being called away by Ciel. Yang Xiao Long and Weiss Schnee's doubles round is against the unexpectedly off-beat pair of Neon Katt and Flynt Coal of Team FNKI from Atlas Academy. They immediately start antagonizing Weiss and Yang, Flynt accusing the Schnee Dust Company of running his father's Dust shop out of business and Neon criticizing Yang's weight and appearance. As the match begins, Neon and Flynt gain the advantage over Yang and Weiss, Neon being too quick on her rollerblades for Yang to land any hits on her and Flynt overpowering Weiss with his four-fold duplication Semblance. Turning the tables, Weiss sacrifices herself by tackling Flynt, causing his attack to backfire on him and enveloping them both in a pillar of fire from the lava biome. Although Weiss' effort fails to knock him out, Yang manages to defeat the weakened Flynt. Yang also manages to beat Neon after she trips on the rocky terrain and falls into a geyser. Victorious, Yang and a slightly singed but uninjured Weiss gain Neon and Flynt's respect. Later, Cinder Fall, Emerald Sustrai and Mercury Black are relaxing at Cinder's dorm room. Using her Scroll, Cinder discovers that she has gained access to Penny through her computer virus, which had previously infected Ironwood's Scroll in "It's Brawl in the Family". She comments that their plan will become even easier. Qrow Branwen visits Ozpin in his office, complaining about Ironwood, though Ozpin reassures him Ironwood has good intentions. When Qrow asks Ozpin if he has chosen his Guardian, Ozpin replies that he has found a candidate who is "strong, intelligent, caring" and most importantly "ready". As he speaks, Pyrrha Nikos is seen walking into the elevator, presumably to Ozpin's office. Transcript }} Characters *Ruby Rose *Yang Xiao Long *Blake Belladonna *Weiss Schnee *Neon Katt *Flynt Coal *Bartholomew Oobleck *Peter Port *Jaune Arc *Lie Ren *Cinder Fall *Emerald Sustrai *Mercury Black *Ozpin *Qrow Branwen *Pyrrha Nikos }} Trivia *Neon Katt seems to be based off of Nyan Cat. Flynt Coal is based on a running joke from the Achievement Hunter Let's Play Minecraft series. *Port's line, "Looks like Yang's angry! And you wouldn't like her when she's... upset" is a reference to the Incredible Hulk's catchphrase, "Don't make me angry. You wouldn't like me when I'm angry". *Weiss makes a reference to her singing, which she has only done on screen once in her debut trailer. Jaune also mentions her singing in "Burning the Candle". *It is revealed that Penny's name is really an acronym (P.E.N.N.Y). *Although Ciel tells Penny that one minute has passed, only fifty seconds had passed after she began timing Penny and Ruby's conversation. Inconsistencies Image Gallery V3e5 00027.png V3e5 00039.png V3e5 00059.png|I'm punny! V3e5 00060.png|Unamused Yang is not amused V3e5 00075.png V3e5 00078.png V3e5 00087.png V3e5 00089.png|Neon fireworks V3e5 00094.png V3e5 00100.png|Medical records are supposed to be private V3e5 00103.png V3e5 00106.png|You were expecting Ruby, but it was ME... Pyrrha! Video Category:Episodes Category:Volume 3